Sofia the First
|skills = |hobby = Learning at school |goals = To become the greatest princess ever (succeeded) To finish the books in the Secret Library To protect the Ever Realm |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Chosen Princess |size = 250 }} Sofia the First (Simply known as''' Princess Sofia or just '''Sofia) is the main protagonist of the Disney television movie Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, also the pilot film for a TV series in January 2013. Sofia was once a commoner until her mother married a king. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Personality Sofia is shown to have a two-sided personality: One side is that of a softhearted idealist. Sofia is shown to be very kind and compassionate. She is also shown to be loyal to her loved ones to the point of altruism. She is also willing to befriend people the large majority refuse to have anything to do with. She also believes in keeping promises no matter what. She also shows her affections by giving her loved ones warm hugs. She also believes that something being trouble-free and being a happy something new row same thing. The other side of her personality is that of a hard-headed pragmatist. Sofia is shown to be a precocious girl who believes the proof is in the pudding. This fuels a side of her that is very investigative and skeptical. She tends to try to juggle more than she can handle, especially when it comes to her friends, and value making herself as multifaceted as possible. This side also gives her trust issues that make her go off on her own without telling anybody and keep secrets from everyone except her Aunt Tilly and her mermaid friend Princess Oona. There is a smaller third part of Sofia's personality that she tries to hide: Her vulnerable, scared, and worried part. Many times Sofia's vulnerable side has made her question if she truly belongs with her royal friends and family. She has a tendency to worry about her own self-worth and if she can handle being a princess. While she doesn't get scared often when she does she will lose some of her confidence, which can cause trouble for her. History Early life Sofia was born in Enchancia to Balthazar of Freezenberg and Miranda of Galdiz. Sadly, he was lost at sea and died. Miranda and Sofia lived together in Enchancia's village of Dunwiddie, where her mother worked as a shoemaker. Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Originally a village girl, Sofia became a princess when her mother Queen Miranda married King Roland II. She was crowned princess and met her step-siblings, Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber immediately grew jealous of Sofia. Roland gave her the Amulet of Avalor. Unknown to Sofia, the royal sorcerer Cedric secretly wanted the amulet so he could take over as ruler of Enchancia. Sofia's first day at Royal Prep started out well until James, manipulated by Amber, convinced Sofia to ride on the magic swing, which flung her into a fountain. As she dried herself off, she found out she could talk to animals using the amulet. The animals, led by Clover, helped Sofia because they wanted her to give them food. She was taught at school by the fairies Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, and later invited by James to go to dancing lessons. Unfortunately, Amber tricked her into wearing magic shoes that caused Sofia to fall. After the incident, Sofia refused to speak to her. Sofia sought help from Cedric, and he gave her a written down spell that would apparently make her a great dancer for the royal ball. In reality, it would make everyone in the ball fall asleep, and Cedric planned to blackmail Sofia into giving her the amulet afterwards. Amber couldn't attend the ball after she was berated by James and got her gown ripped, so she lay in bed, depressed and crying. During the ball, Sofia put everyone to sleep with the spell, including Cedric. Using the amulet, Sofia called Princess Cinderella, who told her she could use the amulet to call the princesses of the past. She convinced her to give Amber a second chance and disappeared. Sofia told Amber what she did, and the two reconciled. The two tried to sneak into Cedric's room to find a counter spellbook, but Cedric's raven Wormwood shut the door on them. Sofia called Clover and the other animals so they could fend off the raven. During the fight between Wormwood and the forest animals, Sofia dropped the spellbook. Wormwood, using the distraction, flew towards Sofia, but was attacked by Amber, who knocked him into a birdcage. Since Sofia could understand animals, she heard Wormwood say that the counter-spell was hidden behind the painting, and she took it and also fixed Amber's gown. In return, Amber taught Sofia how to dance. After using the spell to awaken everyone, the ball continued, and Sofia named herself Sofia I after finding out Roland's full name was Roland II. Elena and the Secret of Avalor It is here Sofia learns the great mystery behind her Amulet from Alacazar: Princess Elena of Avalor has been trapped in her Amulet for forty-one years. Believing she cannot tell her family the truth, Sofia convinces them to spend the Royal Family's summer vacation there. With her powers, Shuriki's wand, and help from the Jaquins and Alacazar's grandson Mateo, Sofia frees Elena, who sets off to defeat Shuriki on her own. When this fails, Sofia and Elena team up and together they free their families during which Sofia finally reveals the truth about her Amulet to her family and admitting that all of her secret intentions was to protect them. They then rally the Citizens of Avalor and defeat Shuriki. Freeing Elena also turns her Amulet pink. Afterwards, she is rewarded with a new dress. Sofia the First As the main character of the TV series Sofia the First, Sofia was voted the Number 1 kids show on Disney Junior. While living in the castle, Sofia learns many important lessons, such as not judging others if she doesn't know them, accepting people for who they are and doing anything she sets her mind to. As a neophyte Royal, she struggles to find her place among the world of Royalty and prove herself worthy of her new status. She also must learn the responsibilities that come with being the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor and its powers. She also finds herself caught between things she wants to do as a free spirit and what she must do as a Princess. Sofia reveals to love sports such as the Flying Derby. Her love of sports leads to her trying out for the RPA's Flying Derby team despite everyone telling her it is a Prince only thing. Sofia quickly proves to be a prodigy when she becomes able to ride her horse Minimus and tackle most of the racecourse in just one day. She eventually wins the tryout race and makes the team. She becomes so good that she is able to win the Flying Crown for Royal Prep for the first time in a hundred years and teach herself how to ride a griffin and drive both a flying coach and flying sleigh. She also loves athletic activities that are considered Princess only things like Enchanted Ice Dancing. It is revealed that most of her physical prowess comes from the real-world experience she has gained as a Buttercup Scout. She has also learned spell casting, a skill that has grown to the point where she is the top student in sorcery class. Sofia also goes out of her way to help Amber and James learn important life lessons. She helps Amber learn to not be afraid to try new things and commit to rescuing missions with help from Princess Jasmine and Mulan. She also teaches James how to be a good sport and that some things are more important than winning. Sofia learns about her amulet's third ability the hard way after it places a curse on her for bragging to her friends about being chosen to be the Anthem Singer. With help from Belle, she is able to break the curse. Sofia also shows that she is loyal to her loved ones to the point of being altruistic as shown when she took the blame for James for what he did to the window. She is also shown to have superb detective skills. However, Sofia is also shown to have flaws of her own. Sofia has trust issues that make her keep secrets, a tendency to go off without telling anybody and be vulnerable to peer pressure. These traits tend to annoy or anger some of her loved ones like James and Jade. Most recently, Sofia has taken on the job as the Storykeeper of the Secret Library of Enchancia. At first, she does not think she can do it but thanks to her Aunt Tilly and Merida, she has gained the confidence she needs to accept the job of finishing all the stories in the Library and giving each one a happy ending. In the course of being Storykeeper, the Protectors of the Mystic Isles offered to train her to be the Ever Realm's first-ever protector after she saved the Isles from Prisma. She has begun her training under Chrysta and is assisting the Protectors of reclaiming the Wicked Nine before Prisma gets them all. In the series finale, Sofia is about to graduate from Royal Prep when she is called back to the Mystic Isles to face an evil sorceress named Vor, who plans to take over the kingdom of Enchancia and the EverRealm, whom the Protectors thought had been destroyed after Sofia helped stop Prisma from reviving Vor through the Wicked Nine. Faced with her greatest task yet, she rallies her friends to stop Vor, but she's too powerful. She and Minimus retreat to the Secret Library, where the original storykeeper explains that she must defeat Vor at all costs, even if it means doing it on her own. Sofia leaves to head back to save her family from Vor. She succeeds and tries to convince her family to fight back, to which Amber agrees, and Sofia turns into a flying horse and Amber climbs on, and they fly back to the castle, with the rest of the family following. Eventually, Sofia and Amber reach the castle where Vor is planning to make her next move on another realm. Sofia activates the amulet's power to trap Vor inside it—only for Vor to snatch her by the ankle and drag her inside with her. Inside the Amulet, Vor quickly gains the upper hand on Sofia and prepares to finish her off. But Sofia stands tall after seeing the spirits of the Disney Princesses who had been summoned in her times of need. They encouraged her to be brave and strong for they believe in her. With their support, Sofia lets the bright light of goodness in her heart shine on Vor, causing the evil sorceress to dissolve into nothingness, destroying her permanently and freeing Prisma from her control. Truly grateful and guilt-ridden for what happened, Prisma apologizes for everything she has done. Meanwhile, Cedric rallies the Royal Family, Sofia's friends, the animals, and everyone else, and they work together on the spell to free Sofia. The spell works and Sofia and Prisma are released from the Amulet. Prisma willingly turns herself in to face her actions. The Protectors then dub Sofia an official Protector of the EverRealm and is given a new uniform. She and all her family and friends then go inside to celebrate. Quotes *"When your mom marries the king, and you move into a giant castle, the most important thing you learn about being a princess... is how to be... Yourself! I'm Sofia the First. Follow me (giggle)!" - in the series' teaser trailer. *"Ruby and Jade have been my best friends since I was little. Whatever we do together, whether it's singing, racing go-carriages, or just having a quiet tea party, we always have the best time." - about Ruby and Jade *"You can talk?!" - meeting Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin for the first time. *"Cinderella? What're you doing here?!" - Meeting the Girl who is lovely as her name. *"But Amber's been so mean to me. (Cinderella: Perhaps, all she needs is a second chance. ♫You could be true sisters♫) ♫Sisters...♫ ('Cinderella:' ♫If you only make amends, true, true sisters...♫) ♫sisters... And ever after friends.♫" - singing with Cinderella. *"Hmm, So I guess that makes me, Sofia the First." - revealing her true identity while dancing with her stepfather. *"♫It's time to rise and shine, wake up and make the day mine, it's a brand new world, and I'm at the starting line, but I know deep down that it will all be fine, 'cuz I'm gonna rise, right before their eyes. I'm gonna rise... and shine!♫" - singing in the end of "Once Upon a Princess" *"Hi, I'm Princess Sofia. Do you have something exciting to share with me?" - during the promo of the "Dear Sofia" shorts. *"I have to choose ONE favorite thing? That may be hard... OH, I know!" - before writing a letter back to Malia. *"♫I can be anything, I can see anything, You can teach anything, I can reach anything, I can do anything, So can you, Anything that you try, Look and see, You can be anything!♫" - singing about determination on becoming a Flying Derby rider and prove that she can do anything if she puts her mind to it. *"Aaarrgh!" - acting as a pirate princess. *"Wait! Lucinda's not here to hex you. She wants to undo her hexes." - cheering the People who's being hexed by Lucinda. *"She used to be a bad witch and hex people, but once I showed that we need to be nice to make friends, she became a good witch, and a great friend." - about Lucinda *"(gasps quickly) Princess Jasmine! How'd you get here?" - meeting The Girl of Agrabah, who is not a prize to be won, in Tangu. *"I... Don't know. Gawsh, but she is here." - reply to Amber when she saw Jasmine. *"♫And If we take a chance and try to reach for the skies, any new adventure can be the ride of our lives.♫" - singing with Amber and Jasmine while riding flying carpets. *"Amber, if you want to take the coach to the concert, that's fine with me. (Amber: Oh, I'd think it will be quicker to take the carpet. Don't you? Ready for another adventure?) Always." - to Amber in the end of Two in Tangu *"♫ To build the castle of our dreams, may be simpler than it seems. If you feel a little shy, here's something we can try. I'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. You can strum, I can hum, till you wanna sing along. It's on the tip of your tongue, just wanting to be sung. So follow me, take my lead, a brand new friend, may be, all you need.♫" - singing with Vivian *"Croak!" *"(gasps in amazement) Princess Belle! What're you doing here?" - meeting the girl whose name means "Beauty". *"♫I could delight, my friends tonight. ('Belle:' They'd be impressed) I tried my best to make it right. To fix my mess, do more than confess. I'll keep my goal, plainly in sight, and use all my might... to make it right. I'll make it right. ('Belle:' You'll make it...) ''(slowly) Right. (Both: Yeah!)♫''" - singing with belle *"So I need to do something that shows Ruby and Jade I'm sorry, but what?" - to Belle, wondering what she needs to do *"Clover, I did it; the curse is gone!" - Sofia after she undid the curse. *"♫From the silver flying horses, Of the ever golden glades, To the dragons on the cliff tops, Of the blazing palisades Enchancia, Enchancia Come hear our humble call, Enchancia, Enchancia, A land for one and all. Where the valiant knights protect us, From the darkest evil spells, And your wishes all come true here, If they're made in wishing wells Enchancia, Enchancia A beacon shining bright Enchancia, Enchancia, Where all our dreams take flight!♫" - singing the Enchancian Anthem with Ruby and Jade *"They're so.. fluttery." - before putting on magic jumping shoes. *"AAH! (giggling) It's working! (exclaiming) (exhales) There! I'm doing it! WHEE! He-he! WOO!! He-he, he-he! WHEE!!! (giggles) I can see the way, Aunt Tilly! (Tilly: Excellent, dear!) C'mon! Follow me!" - learning to use magic jumping shoes. *"Oh no! This won't do! I must find it before the ball tonight!" - realizing her tiara wasn't over her head. *"It's not only about helping people, I've helped my friends the trolls, the mermaids, and even Wilbur the Wombeast. Because when everyone in my kingdom is happy, then we all have a lot to celebrate." - writing her letter to Malia. *"It only glows once in a while. It's enchanted." - reply to Oona about her amulet. *"'With each deed performed for better or worse, a power's granted, a blessing, or curse.' My amulet gives me special powers when I do good things; I held you out of the net. So the amulet gave me the power to transform into a Mermaid. Do you know what that means?! (Oona: What?) I CAN SWIM UNDERWATER LIKE A MERMAID!!" - to Oona after purposely demonstrating her mermaid transformation. *"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!" - squealing in excitement before swimming as a mermaid *"Ariel?" - Meeting The seventh Daughter of King Triton in Merroway Cove. *"♫Joining together is the key, we have to learn to work in harmony. ('Ariel:' You could end your troubles) If only she could see, no matter where ('Ariel:' In sea or air) The Love we Share will set them free.♫" - singing with Ariel. *"Come on, Clover! It's my first Wassailia in the Castle, and I don't wanna miss a second a bit!" - waking up Clover on her first Wassailia in the Castle. *"♫Oh, Wassailia day is here, the most magical time of the year, when all are filled with cheer, It's Wassailia, ('James/Amber:' Wassailia) Happy Wassailia.♫" - singing with her family that it's Sofia's first Wassailia *"Princess Aurora! Have you come to help us? (Aurora: Oh, Sofia, it's not my help you need.) Yes, we do! Dad is missing! And we went out to find him, and now we're stuck out here, too. I'm worried something bad happened to him." - meeting Sleeping Beauty with the gifts of beauty, song, and True love's kiss. *"Like three birdies in a nest, Three friends are the very best, Like three berries on a vine, Three friends always make it fine, One, Two, Three, It’s how we’re meant to be" - friendship handclap 1 with Ruby and Jade. *"Like four birdies in a nest, Four friends are the very best, Like four berries on a vine, Four friends always make it fine, One, Two, Three, Four, Now we have one more" - friendship handclap 2 with Amber, Ruby, And Jade. *"You're right." - various times. *"Snow White!" - meeting the fairest one of all, the one that started it all. *"She was in disguise?!" - realizing what happened to Snow White when her stepmother tried to kill her. *"Cat Training!" - pretending to be a cat *"So, do you just repeat everything I say?" - meeting her duplicate. *"Mulan!" - meeting Fa Mulan Disguised as Fa Pang in Wei-Ling. *"♫Just look at what we can achieve, Through any danger we can leave, And we could conquer any maze, A new trail we could blaze, If only we believe., That we are stronger than we know, Stronger than we know, We may be small but if we give our all, We will finally show, That we are stronger than we know, So much stronger than we know.♫" - singing to prove that a girl can save the day. *"Where'd he/she go?" *"I SAW A GHOST!!" - Sofia and Clover in fear about what they saw. *"Happy Halloween, Sir Dax." - in the end of "Ghostly Galla" *"No, look! (...) (with Amber) Rapunzel!" - meeting the lost princess of Corona in the Misty Palisades. *"Thank you, Rapunzel." - after Rapunzel let her and her sister climb up Rapunzel's hair. *"There's not enough time to find another special gift." - explaining to Tiana about her problems. *"It's not a spell, but it is magic. Sometimes my amulet gives me special powers when I do nice things. (...) Exactly! It must've given me the power to be little like you!" - after demonstrating her size-shifting to the Wee Sprites. *"Everything's Different. It's amazing!" - reply to the Wee Sprites. *"♫In this small new world, There's so much more to see, In this small new world, I'm buzzing like a bee, It's a small new world, And all of it is beautiful to me♫" - singing about her life of being shrunken. *"Wow! Jasper, you've gotten so big." - meeting Jasper and his family again. *"(Hugo: Let's do an extra fireball flip!) A quadruple? (Hugo: You can do it!)" - during the ice skating performance *''♫It's your moment to shine, and you're gonna ace it, your moment to shine, so you better embrace it, I know you're gonna be just fine, this is your moment to shine!♫''" - singing with the Merkids. *"'What's James like?' He's amazing. I'm probably going to need extra paper to answer this one." - before writing a letter to Caleb about her stepbrother. *"But... what is my destiny?" - to Tilly before being awarded with the "History of Enchancia Castle" book. *"My amulet's never turned blue before." - noticing her amulet glow blue. *"Knowledge is the key to everything." - recalling Aunt Tilly's words. *"Merida!" - Sofia meeting the Archery Princess in Wildwing Valley. *"You're right, Merida. (Merida: Well, Sofia what are you waiting for?) ♫I may not know exactly how I'll do it, But I know that I can free them If I put my heart into it. Oh I can lead the way. Make everything okay. I'm the one that has to save the day. And there's nothing more to say 'Cept up, up and away. Cause I believe that I will be the one to save the day.♫" - singing her beliefs to prove herself as storykeeper. *"En garde!" - confronting Prince Roderick (Goofy says the same thing) *"Kazeem, I let you out of the lamp, so you have to grant MY wishes. It's rule # 1! Now stop running away!" - chasing Kazeem. *"Lani, listen. You know what always calms me down? Thinking about the thing that I love: Happy things." - cheering Lani up. *"AAAHHH!!! (screaming and kicking Olaf's head) OH! uh! Sorry!" - seeing Olaf in her first sight and reacting like Princess Anna in Frozen. *"Aww..." - when Olaf says he loves warm hugs. *"It's because my amulet's not working right! I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you might be stuck here. (Olaf: As in forever, or somewhat, less than forever the amount of time?) I don't know. But this is getting worse and worse. Now I need to stop Miss Nettle from ruining to flower festival, AND fix my amulet so we can go home." - pleading Olaf for help. *"Hi, Calista. I'm Sofia. I'm a friend of you uncle, Cedric." - meeting Calista. *"Merlin!" - Sofia, Calista and Cedric meeting Merlin. *"She looks pretty powerful. (Cedric: Yes, but she was no match for the magnificent Merlin!)" - about Morgana. *"♫You just pick up a wand, get it a twirling. It's fun learning how to make magic like Merlin. (like Merlin) ('Merlin:' And now you know how to make magic) Like Merlin!♫" - Sofia singing as Merlin teaches her and her sorcerer friends to make magic. *"Oh, dad! I love you too!" - when Roland II says he loves her during vacation at the Animal Park *"(James: You okay, Sof?) That was weird... It was like I just had a dream, but I was wide awake. (James: It's called daydreaming. I do it all the time.)" - after having a nightmare about what happened forty-one years ago in Elena and the Secret of Avalor *"'The Lost Princess of... Avalor?' Like the Amulet of Avalor?" - reading the title a most important story to finish. *"Usually they just tell the stories. They don't talk to me." - meeting the mighty Alacazar. *"There's a princess inside my amulet??" - realizing Princess Elena's trapped inside her amulet. *"She chose me?" - thinking She's the chosen one. *"♫You say you wanna go somewhere new... well, I have just the new kingdom for you: a special place that we all can explore. So let me tell you 'bout Avalor! It's where everyone goes to trade. We can shop in their grand arcade. It has plenty of sights to see, and ancient ruins of mystery and beautiful scenery. So let's get out of our royal home and I'll set out for the Great Unknown! We'll chart a course of Our very own and take a leap into the Great Unknown!♫" - Sofia singing to her royal family. *"♫As the trade winds begin to blow, there's so much that a still don't know, to free this princess all on my own, is such a leap, a journey deep, into the great unknown...♫" - singing about, not knowing how to free Princess Elena *"Don't worry, Elena. I'll have you out of my amulet real soon." - hoping to free Elena and bring liberty to Avalor once and for all. *"Your kingdom is beautiful. (Migs: It looked even better before Shuriki took over.) (Luna: Sure did.)" - to the jaquins during the flight to Alacazar's house. *"I know this sounds strange, but Your Grandfather sent me here to free Princess Elena." - meeting Mateo. *"(Zuzo: So. You're the princess who'd come to free Elena.) I... guess so." - meeting Zuzo. *"But I'm sure you'll dance better than anyone. Please? (Shuriki: How can I say no to such a deer child?)" - taunting Shuriki. *"Being a Mermaid would REALLY come in handy, right about now." - wishing to be a mermaid *"My amulet. it changed color." - after her amulet turned pink. *"Princess Elena! awakes from unconsciousness and Sofia gasps again (Elena: laughing I'm free! I'm finally free! Whoa!) Are you okay? (Elena: I'm good. laughs I guess that's what happens when you're stuck inside an amulet for forty-one years. You forget how to walk. (screams in excitment) I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE!!! THANK YOU!) (choking) You're... welcome!" - meeting Elena as she Thanks Sofia. *"We have to help her. Let's go!" - to Mateo *"You're not the only one." - to Elena. *"I wish I was Big again/small." - demonstrating her size-shifting. *"♫And so we will march to the palace once more, To bring back the freedom of all Avalor, We've spent our whole lives waiting just for this day, And nothing (no nothing) will stand in our way, This is our time, together as one we won't fail, Our time, this time we know we'll prevail, Our time, to honor our families and friends, Our time, This is our time, (This is our time), (This is our time), OUR TIME... ONCE AGAIN...!!!♫" - singing with Elena and their families and all the citizens of Avalor to stop Shuriki. *"It is, but I don't think her story's over just, yet." - last words in Elena's flashback. *"Are you trying to distract me." - when Clover notices her amulet flashing, while she's too busy playing bewitching bowling. *"Whoa. What happened? Where am I/are we?" - finding herself in another destination. *"(gasps) Of course you did. Now it all makes sense. (Charlotte: It does?) This IS the amulet you had! It connects all the princesses whoever wore it! So that must be why I'm here! The amulet brought me to help you! This time... It's MY turn to help another princess!!" - foreshadowing what Cinderella said, figuring She has to help Princess Charlotte. *"This Sure sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship to me. You see, ♫You're just two people or folks, Not so different it turns out, With lots in common already, And that's what friendship's all about. So just keep talking to each other, And I think you'll soon discover, If you open up some more, You will find more to adore, Much more to adore♫" - singing to Charlotte and Morris. *"(sighs) I would love to, but... I think my amulet is about to send me home, now. Goodbye, Princess Charlotte!" - Sofia's farewell to Princess Charlotte after helping her undo the curse. *"I've gotta get Minimus." - before starting to give the fourth story a happy ending. *"(giggles) Ooh, look at this outfit. So... Witchy." - after Lucinda gives her a witch outfit. *"♫It's the Broomstick Dance, full of spells and chants, if all goes without a hitch, soon, we'll have a midnight witch, the broomstick dance. the broomstick dance.♫" - singing with the other witches. *"What is a wicked wizard like you doing in Summer Camp?" - meeting Wendell Fidget again, in confusion, at Camp Wilderwood. *"Neither did I! Ever since I helped free Princess Elena from my amulet, It's been doing strange things." - to Clover about what happened during her vacation in Avalor. *"I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but there used to be a princess trapped inside my amulet. And after I freed her, it turned from purple to pink!!" - explaining Cedric about the events. *"That's the ancient civilization of Maru. My amulet was made there." - showing Cedric the location of where her amulet was made on one of the books. *"But I never did anything to unlock my powers. Princess Elena just gives them to me when she felt I've done a good deed." - to Cedric about unlockable powers. *"Miss Merryweather, help us. If we can get thru this magical tune, we'll get Vivian's talent back!" - to Merryweather during the fight with Baron Van Rocha. *"Welcome to the festival of plenty. (...) I plant this seed, and I hope there will always be plenty... For all!" - in the end of "The Crown of Blossoms" *"Somehow, my Amulet decided that I was to become Storykeeper. Now is my job to make sure that each story in the secret library a happy ending..." - explaining to Amber about her job as storykeeper. *"Oh, Clover! I only just woke up and this birthday is already Ah-Mazing!" - to Clover when today is her birthday. *"I did it! I got my Enchantlet!" - after retrieving a purple Enchantlet. *"I like the sound of that." - to Chrysta in the end of "The Mystic Isles:The Princess and the Protector" *"Then I'll be your Dragon buddy. I wish to be a dragon." - to Crackle before transforming into a Dragon, just like Maleficent did. *"My amulet lets me turn into Animals." - explaining to Crackle after demonstrating her transformation into a Dragon. *"I must've been sent here to help a princess, but... who? What a strange place. Is.. everything black and white?" - wondering who the princess Sofia has to help is, and finding herself on a black and white island. *"(gasps in horror) No! It can't be! (...) PRINCESS IVY!!" - meeting Princess Ivy again, in horror, on a black and white island. *"Miss Nettle? I can't believe you're here." - meeting Miss Nettle again on Princess Ivy's island. *"Bye, everyone!" - Sofia's farewell to Ivy, Roma and Miss Nettle *"Oh, those are my witch friends, Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily." - with Calista meeting Sofia's witch friends again. *"Caw! Caw!" - imitating Griffin *"Like two birdies in a tree, two friends are the best to be, 1 + 1 equals twice as much fun" - friendship handclap 3 with Jade. *"Hmm, let's see." - before writing a letter back to Emma *"My amulet lets me turn into a mermaid. So maybe... I wish I was a Fairy. (...) (gasps) Ah! It worked! I've got wings and everything!" - demonstrating Chrysta her transformation into a fairy. *"That's my Chrysta." *"Alright. One... two... three!" - attempting to free Nerissa with two Enchantlets with her muscles. *"Look. There's the Treasure Chest. (...) Good. We have Ursula's Necklace." - retrieving Ursula's Necklace. *"The other students chose me to give a speech at graduation. (...) I know. If i only knew what to say. After all these years, what do you tell everyone on such a big day?" - explaining her Mom the Graduation *"Surprise!" - Sofia appearing before Vor *"It's about... me." - witnessing the story about the girl herself. *"♫There's a bond you'll never know A power you can't feel The love you give comes back to you And makes you strong as steel If I remember those I love I keep them close to heart My love will shine from deep within And chase way the dark ('Vor:' My darkness can not be denied. Your little light won't last. I'll show you where real power lies One final wicked blast!) You tired your worst to keep me down But I'm still standing tall ('Vor:' How can this be happening?) Because I stand for one and all. I'm on my own I found a light To see me through the darkest night. ('Vor:' You're just a girl, this cannot be!) I'm more than that, but you can't see: I may be small, and on my own But I can feel how much I've grown. My will is strong my heart is true My love will be... The end... Of... You...!!!!!♫" - singing while battling, then defeating Vor. *"Vor's gone... for good." - to Prisma after defeating Vor *"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be okay." - before becoming a Full-Fledged Protector. *"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Chrysta." - when Chrysta congratulated her for saving Enchancia. *"Thank you for bringing me back, Mr. Cedric the Great. (winks)" - after Cedric and everyone of Enchancia freed her from her amulet. *"(Amber: Sofia, what you did today: That was the most noble thing I had ever seen. I thought I lost you.) But we'll never lose each other, Amber. Because We're sisters. (Amber: Oh, Sofia! Yes we are! You are going to make a great protector.) And you're going to make a great queen: Amber the First. (Amber: I like the sound of that.) I'm just happy to be home. (Amber: I'm happy you're home, too, Sofia.)" - Sofia's final words in the end of the series finale. Audio Sample Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Monarchs Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Martyr Category:Damsels Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Paranormal Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Pure Good Category:Wealthy Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tricksters Category:Betrayed Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutated Category:Stalkers Category:Merfolk Category:Fairies Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Envious Category:Genius Category:Harmonizers Category:Charismatic